1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to liquid containers and liquid ejection apparatuses.
2. Related Art
Hitherto, inkjet printers are known as an example of liquid ejection apparatuses. Inkjet printers can print on print mediums by discharging ink, which is an example of liquid, from a liquid ejection head onto printing mediums such as printing paper. Regarding such inkjet printers, a configuration in which ink stored in a tank, which is an example of a liquid container, is supplied to the liquid ejection head has been hitherto known. An injection port for supplying ink is provided in a tank. A user inserts a supply port of an ink bottle (liquid supply container) that contains the ink into the injection port, and supplies the ink to the tank (e.g., see JP-A-2012-106363). If a larger amount of the ink than the amount that can be contained in the tank is injected, the ink overflows from the injection port. For this reason, a translucent wall portion in which the position of the liquid surface of the ink can be visually checked is provided in a side face of this kind of tank, and the user injects the ink into the tank from the ink bottle while visually checking the position of the liquid surface of the ink in the tank from the outside through this wall portion.
However, if the wall portion for visually checking the position of the liquid surface of the ink is provided in the side face of the tank, the user needs to inject the ink into the tank from the ink bottle while assuming a posture in which the upper body is deeply bent forward or laterally inclined and visually checking the position of the liquid surface of the ink in the tank from a direction in which the user opposes the side face of the tank, i.e., the horizontal direction. That is to say, there is a problem in that an injecting operation is not easy because, when injecting the ink into the tank from the ink bottle, the user cannot inject the ink while assuming a natural posture. In addition, when injecting the ink into the tank from the ink bottle, there are cases where the ink attached to an inner circumferential face of the injection port moves along an inner wall face of the tank and is attached to the inside of the wall portion for visually checking the position of the liquid surface of the ink. Therefore, there is a problem in a decrease in the visibility from the outside of the wall portion for visually checking the position of the liquid surface of the ink.